Fantasy Come True
by InTheLandOfADreamer
Summary: Edward and Bella's sex life has lost it's spark. Edward's recent idea to bring the spark back is a threesome. Bella asks her best friend Rosale to join her and Edward in bed. Femslash, AH, AU LEMONY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I'm writing a story like this, but I think it's pretty good for a first time.**

**Warning: This story contains femslash and sex. It's M rated for a reason.**

**Enjoy ;) **

"Rose, I need your help with something." I said to Rosalie as I took a set in front of her at the coffee shop we always hang out at.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, Edward and my sex life has slowed down. We barely have sex anymore, and when we do the spark isn't there anymore." I told her kind of sadly.

"Are you serious? You and Edward seem to be doing so well though." Rose said shocked.

"Our marriage is fine, we are doing well. It's just the sex that's been bad. So we started talking about ways to make it better. New positions, toys, role play, and fantasies. It's helped; the spark has slowly started to come back. But he shared a recent fantasy with me that I feel like will really help the spark." I explained to her before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Let me guess. A threesome." She said with a smile.

I slowly nodded, "While you be the third person? I know this is weird. Sharing an experience like that only seems right to do with someone you're close with. I'm close to you; after all you've seen me naked before many times, you're the one whole told me about masturbation, you are whom I talk to about sex and stuff. So I think I'll only be comfortable with doing it, if it's with you." I said nervously, realizing that I'm blabbering.

"Bella, you don't have to explain yourself. I'll talk to Emmet about it, and I know he'll be ok with it. So I'll do it." Rosalie said with a reassuring smile.

"He'll let?" I asked shocked.

"Emmet is all for stuff like that. He might ask you to return the favor though." She warned.

"I'm sure Edward will be ok with that." I said with a smile, getting up to hug her. "Thank you, Rose. I know it's might be a little weird, but I appreciate it."

"It's not weird, it's actually a little exciting." Rose said with a low voice, it sounds like she's turned on which only made me turned on.

* * *

I never thought I'd be the girl to be attracted to men and women. I never thought I'd be a girl who had agreed to fulfill her husband's threesome fantasy. Yet her I am attracted to my best friend and about to have a threesome with her and my husband. The thought scares and excites me to no end.

"Bella, relax." Rose said soothingly as she adjusted the bra cups of her lingerie.

To say she looked beautiful is an understatement of a lifetime. She looks stunning, drop dead gorgeous. We bought matching lingerie in different colors. Her is red highlighting her fair skin and blond hair perfectly and mine is blue, Edward's favorite color on me.

The lingerie is a tight lace teddy that pushes up our breasts to new and sexy heights with matching lace panties. Rose and I both look so sexy in it, if I do say so myself.

"You look so sexy, I don't want to keep my hands off you." Rose whispered seductively into my ear then softly bit down on it, as her hand brushed over my breasts making me wet.

"Then don't." I said in return as I sucked on her neck making her moan. "I want to do more to you, but we have to go to Edward." I said reluctantly.

Without a word Rosalie took my hand and led me out the bathroom to my bedroom, where Edward should be right now. It's around the time he gets home from work and comes up to change.

We walk into the room and there's no Edward, but I hear the front door shut and Edward call my name, he's home. Rose and I got on my bed and started to kiss, starting slow but becoming more passionate. My finger starts caressing the side of her breast that's exposed.

"B-Bella, R-Rose. Oh shit, you guys look so hot." Edward said with a low voice, that I recognize as his turned on voice.

"Hey baby, welcome home. Make your self comfortable." I said nonchalantly and then returning to my kiss with Rosalie.

I move my hand to loosen the corset of her teddy, once it's loosened enough Rose pulls it over her head. Revealing her big lush breasts. I moan at the sight of them. I bring my hand to touch her breasts, rolling her nipples between my thumb and pointer finger. Rose let out a sexy moan and we heard Edward let out a grunt as well.

I turn my head toward Edward, only to see him naked, sitting on the chair, and stroking his dick. The sight of Edward made my core start to drip. I quickly turn to Rosalie and start to suck on her breasts. I swirl my tongue around her nipple make it get even harder.

She pulls my teddy off, leaving us both in our lacy panties. Rose started to suck on my breasts, making me moan embarrassingly loud. While sucking on my left nipple she plays with my right nipple using her fingers. Suddenly Rose lets go of my breasts, moves her body closure to mine, and starts to rub our nipples together. The feeling of my nipples against my best friend's was amazing.

After a few moments Rose lays me down on my bed and starts to kiss down my body. As she got to my soaking pussy she remove the lace panties. Licking my slit all the way, sending an electric current through my body. I run my hands through her hair, pushing her into me more, grinding my pussy in her face. After a few minutes of sucks and licking I came like I have never come before and Rose licks up every drop.

I flipped over Rosalie, so that I'm on top of her. I repeated what she had just done to me on her. Every thing I did made Rose moan loudly and thrust into my face. She also came violently and I lick up as much as I can. Rose tastes so sweet, I can't get enough.

"I want to try something." Rosalie states.

She instructs me to get into tribe position and then starts to grind our wet pussies together. The feeling of her pussy against mine is unbelievable good. I moan and rock my hips and the fats pace Rose set. We both quickly come over each other's pussies. I sit up on my knee; pull Rose to me, and starts to kiss her, while massaging her breast.

After a few moments she pulls away and says, "Edward, come fuck me."

Edward shoot up from his seat and comes to us. He grabs Rose and lays her down, quickly thrusting into her, making her moan. Edward continues his thrusts as he leans down and starts to kiss Rose passionately. Feeling myself get turned on again, I climb over Rose's face and grind my pussy to her face.

"Lick me while Edward fucks you." I instruct and she immediately listens.

I lean into Edward and start to kiss him. With one hand he supports his weight over Rose and with his other hand he plays with my breast, rolling my nipple in his fingers.

They both come at the same time and I follow just a few minutes after. As Edward pulls out of Rose, she quickly gets up and starts to suck his sexy wet penis. While she sucks him he pulled me close and starts kissing me, with one of his hands trailing to my core. Edward starts to fuck me with two fingers and rubs my clit with his thumb. We both came violently, tiring us out.

I fall back on the bed, followed by Rose and Edward. We cuddle up together, waiting for out breathing to claim before talking.

"Thank you, ladies. That was a fantasy come true." Edward finally said after a few minutes.

"I'm glad you liked it, babe." I said quietly.

"Seeing you two like that was amazing. I loved it." Edward replied, as he rubbed his hand over my bare stomach.

"So, when's the next time?" Rose asked happily making us laugh.

**A/N: So what do you think? Do think I should continue writing stories like this? Should I add another chapter to this story?**

**Please review! I really would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose p.o.v

"Bella, it's time to return a favor." I state simple to Bella.

"What favor?" She asks, looking genuinely clueless of what I'm saying.

"You know what I'm talking about." I say wiggling my eyebrows.

She still looked lost, so I move closure to her on the couch and put my hand on her face; gently pulling her into a hot kiss. I have always been a little attracted to girls. I mean how could I not be? They are so soft and fragile, it turn me on.

Bella especially makes my panties wet with a simple innocent touch on my arm. After of threesome with Edward we haven't been together much, with the exception of my birthday gift to her. The birthday sex I gave her was slow, passionate, and so hot.

"Ohhh, yea sure! Tell me when and where, I'll be there." She said when I pulled away from our kiss.

"Emmet likes girl on girl action, he watches it in porn all the time. So Christmas eve I'd like to make his little dream come true." I told her as I massaged her breast through her shirt, making her moan.

"I'll be there." Bella said, with that I got up and left. Leaving her hot and bothered.

* * *

"Rosie, Emmet's going to love this." I heard Bella say from behind me. She's the only person I let to call me that.

I bought Bella and I sexy 's outfits for tonight. Emmet is going to orgasm just from the sight of us in this outfit. It was see through and extremely short. We are wearing red lace thong under it and no bra, so our nipples would show nice and hard.

I turn to see Bella dressed up in the outfit. My panties instantly get wet at the sight of her hard nipples.

"I want to jump you right now, Bella. But I'll save the action, cause Emmet's waiting in the bedroom." I say, leading the way to my room.

Emmet's eyes rose from his iPhone and a shocked expression took over his face.

"Fuck Bella, you look hot!" He exclaimed loudly.

Bella crawled over to him oh so seductively. She took his phone form his hands and set it on the side table and then she started to kiss him passionately, making him groan loudly.

I go over to Emmet as well and start to undress him. Once he's lying in front of us hard and naked, I crawl to Bella and start kissing her. Running my hands over her body sexually.

Bella starts to kiss me and palm my ass, sliding her fingers up and down my thong. Her fingers brush over my wet pussy making me moan. Bella pushes me down so I'm lying on my back, she removes my thong and wastes no time attacking my pussy with her mouth.

Emmet moved off the bed and took a seat on the chair by our bed, where he had a good view of us. I can hear him groaning and from the corner of my eye I see his hand over his big cock sliding up and down.

"B-Bellllla! Oh god right there!" I practically scream as her tongue dove into my pussy.

Her fingers massage my clit and she fucked me with her tongue. Bring me closure and closure to orgasm.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I cum all over Bella's tongue. She didn't miss a beat, licking up every drop of my cum.

Bella hoped up from the bed and went over to Emmet. So bent down and started to kiss him slowly. Emmet's hands left his cock and ventured to the hemline of Bella's outfit. He started to pull it off her and once it feel to the floor his mouth attacked breast.

"Oh that feel's so good!" Bella moaned as Emmet kissed, sucked, and bit Bella's nipples.

"Fuck, Bella you're so sexy!" Emmet moaned letting his fingers caress Bella's wet pussy over her panties.

I stood by them and my hands went to Bella's thong. I slid it down up long legs, letting it pool to her feet. She kicked them away and quickly straddled Emmet's lap. Emmet didn't hesitate thrusting his cock into Bella.

Bella let out a sexy cry. "Jesus, you're so tight. Now I understand why Edward's always so happy." Emmet moaned, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ohhhh, so good. So good! R-right there Emmet." Bella moaned, moving her hips to match his.

Pulling off my outfit I sat on the edge of the bed facing them. I spread my legs and let my finger go to my pussy. I slowly run my finger over my wet lips then I move up to massage my clit. Slowly with my other hand I slid my finger into myself. The motion makes me buck my hips.

As Emmet continues to thrust into Bella they share a passionate kiss, with one of his hands on her breasts rolling her nipple.

"I'm cummmming!" Bella throws her head back and moans loudly.

Emmet followed after her, shooting his cum into her. I followed after them.

They stood up and came to bed. Emmet picks me up and throws me in the bed, a I'm laying on my back. Bella comes and sits on my face grinding her pussy against my mouth.

"Lick me, Rosie." She moans.

I waste no time, my tongue sweeps over her wet folds. I taste her and Emmet, the best taste by far.

Emmet spreads my legs and thrusts into me. My hips buck and I moan. The vibration of my moan on Bella's pussy makes her scream in pleasure. Emmet continues thrusting into me as he watches me eat Bella's sexy pussy. His hands caress my breast.

"Mmmm Rosie, baby I-I'm so close!" Bella moans.

"Me too," Emmet groan follows.

I dive my tongue into Bella's pussy, hiring he g-spot making her cum wildly. At the same time I do that, I clench my pussy muscles squeezing Emmet, he also cums at the same time as Bella.

They both scream from pleasure. Emmet continues to thrust and Bella continues to grind her pussy to my mouth, both riding out there orgasm. As they do so I cum as well scream against Bella's pussy.

Emmet pulls out, falling against the bed beside me breathing heavily. Bella climbs off my face and lies on the other side of me. We all lay silently, the only noise being our breathing that we're trying to control.

"That was amazing!" Emmet exclaims once he caught his breath.

"Tell me about it," Bella agrees.

"Merry Christmas, you two." I answer back.

**A/N: Well here's the last chapter of this short little story. I hope you guys enjoyed it ;) **

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**Alright off to write some more lemony stories for you guys! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
